When You Need Me
by sunsette
Summary: Sakura dreams of her blackhaired, darkeyed prince, knowing that they would never be. But then she turns to look at her blondhaired best friend and her fading smile returns. Friendship fic. Sakuracentric. Hints of SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. 

Title: When you need me

Genre: Friendship Fic

Author: Sunsette (SS)

Pairing: Hints of SasuNaru

Summary: Sakura dreams of her black-haired, dark-eyed prince, knowing that they would never be. But then she turns to look at her favourite blonde-haired "warrior" and her fading smile returns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke.'

The setting sun set ablaze the pink-haired ninja's hair and bathed her pale skin in russet. As she sat, her arms curled around her bent knees, a cynical smile stretched her full lips and somewhere deep inside, a piece of her crumbled away.

'Aisheteru, koishii.'

The green-eyed girl dreamed and wished and hoped; Faced with rejection from her dark-haired warrior; Only to plead and beg and crave.

Now she cried and sobbed and just; broke.

'Sakura. Gomen Nasai. I see only Naruto.'

Sasuke's words came back to her with a vengeance, along with his mysterious, sympathetic eyes. His sad smile, dark eyes shining with pity, but containing contentment: And then she knew that he would never see her. He was happy.

'Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. I can never stop loving you.'

What would she need to do? Dye her hair blonde, spike it up? Wear orange? Speak in that endearingly brash manner? Would Sasuke love her then?

Her questions sounded heartbroken and helpless and pathetic: she knew.

And then, as she was about to sink into that dark abyss which was swimming with regrets and pain and heartbreak..

"Sakura. Sakura!"

Long blonde hair appeared in Sakura's sight and a voice so much like her own melodious one, sounded:

"Sakura. Onegai, Sakura. Why do you do this to yourself. Chikuso!"

A pair of slender, flawless arms wrapped around her shoulders and shook her aggressively. The green-eyed girl shook out of her stupor, only to see angry, compassionate blue eyes stare into her own.

"Ino. Nande?"

"Sakura. Sasuke is gone. Sasuke is happy. Sasuke has Naruto, Sakura. He doesn't need us anymore. Please, Sakura. You have to understand. Sasuke doesn't love you. He loves Naruto."

The blunt words from the gorgeous blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl pierced her and the final pieces of her heart crumbled.

"Ino!"

With a desperate sob, she flung herself at her best-friend and confidant. Those arms wrapped around her again and she rested her face in the crook of Ino's neck and sobbed, trying to rid herself of the misery.

"Cry, Sakura. That's it. Get it out. I'm here."

The whispered words helped. And so did the hands that were soothingly rubbing her back.

"In-Ino. I c-cant. I can't, Ino."

"Urusei, Sakura. Stop talking crap."

Ino lifted Sakura's head and held her at an arm's length, noting the teary, red-green eyes and reddened nose and cheeks. Undeniably, Sakura was beautiful even when she was crying.

"You are Sakura Haruno. You're the best ninja I've ever seen and the strongest girl I've known. Most of all, you're Yamanaka Ino's best friend. You're stronger than this, Sakura."

And then Sakura was in Ino's warm, loving, best-friend embrace. And comfort was never better than this.

"Hic. Arigato, Ino. Ariga-hic-to."

"Whatever, forehead-girl. You better not zombie-out on me again."

But her words contained unadulterated affection, her favourite nickname for Sakura ever-present. A genuine, heart-warming smile from Ino.

Sakura returned the smile with a teary, hesitant one of her own.

"We'll stay together forever, ne? Ino?"

"Yeah, Sakura. You're stuck with me forever. Until you find another Uchiha Sasuke."

And they both knew that would never happen. The underlying sentiment was mutual. Haruno Sakura and Yamanako Ino would never be separated, through hell or high water. And with that, Sakura's smile widened and she sighed in contentment.

Because both of them knew that they had a little piece of each other and nothing would ever take that away. Ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a Sakura-hater. Mutual towards Ino. But after this story, I don't quite dislike Sakura any more. I can't bring myself to. And this story is a friendship-story. But you're free to see it whichever way you wish. Open to reviews. :)


End file.
